


Some Sort of... Pleasurable Arrangement

by ettaberry_tea



Series: Julian and Kelas [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, Autistic Julian Bashir, Elim gets cuckolded by a vibrator at one point, Julian Bashir's canonical foot fetish, Julian speaks sign language, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-Canon Cardassia, Spanking, Switches making it work, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, eating ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ettaberry_tea/pseuds/ettaberry_tea
Summary: Julian watches Kelas playfully spank Elim and things just inevitably progress from there.
Relationships: Elim Garak/Kelas Parmak, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak/Kelas Parmak, Julian Bashir/Kelas Parmak
Series: Julian and Kelas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681048
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Some Sort of... Pleasurable Arrangement

Doctor Julian Bashir came home to find the Castellan of the Cardassian Union, Elim Garak, being chased around the kitchen by Doctor Kelas Parmak, who was brandishing a spatula.

“It is though,” Elim was saying, putting the kitchen table between them. “Just look at the ingredients list.”

“Putting Yamok sauce on french fries does not count as having eaten a vegetable today,” said Kelas, inching around the table.

Elim pulled out a chair to block Kelas’ path and jumped out of his reach. “I’m not sure what you think Yamok is if not a vegetable.”

Kelas chased him around the table and Elim dove behind Julian, using him as a shield. “Hello dear, welcome home,” Elim said, kissing Julian’s cheek and simultaneously moving the doctor to protect himself from Kelas’ advances. “Save me, if it’s not too much of an imposition.”

Julian turned to face Elim, blocking Kelas from getting closer. _Actually, french fries (are) made from vegetables,_ he signed.

“You hear that Kelas? Julian says that french fries are vegetables. I had not one but two servings today!”

Julian leapt away from Kelas, backing into Elim and raising his hands defensively. Kelas just smiled at him.  
“Don’t encourage him dear, how was your day?”

Kelas pulled Julian into an embrace and reached around him to smack Elim on the behind with the spatula. “Pesky old lizard.”

Julian smirked at Kelas adopting lizard as an insult. Kelas chased Elim into the living room as Elim moved furniture to block his path. 

Julian went to his room. He washed Cardassia Prime’s dust off of himself in the sonic shower and changed into some comfortable clothes made of a light, cool linen. He could hear laughter and Elim’s protests echoing throughout the residence. Feeling refreshed, he got a cup of tea from the kitchen and then wandered over to the living room to see what was making the two Cardassians giggle so much.

“Kelas! Ow! Why can’t you admit that I’m right? You stubborn- Ow! Old fool! Ouch!”

Kelas was sitting on the sofa with Elim lying on his lap. He held Elim by the hair with one hand and smacked Elim’s exposed buttocks with the spatula whenever Elim dared to open his mouth.

Julian casually went to sit in an armchair across from them. He sipped his tea.  
“My dear Elim,” said Kelas, stopping to rub his partner’s bottom in an affectionate manner, “you are completely missing my point. A man simply cannot be sustained on gelat, ikkiri buns, and deep-fried takeout alone. He must take the time out of his busy life to sit down and eat an actual meal! *smack* Like a stew! *smack* With vegetables! Real, *smack* green, *smack* fibrous vegetables!”

Elim gasped and yelped. He goaded Kelas on, earning himself a thorough spanking.

Julian watched the pair of them with interest. Elim would certainly never let Julian spank him in such a demeaning manner. He seemed to be deeply enjoying himself though, in a way Julian had not witnessed before.

Kelas patted Elim’s bottom and then slipped his hand between his partner’s thighs. Elim wiggled and groaned in interest. “Hmm, I can feel you’re taking pleasure in my administrations. That certainly wasn’t my intention.”

“It’s not my fault you failed to factor in the effect of your own attractiveness. Ouch!”

Kelas slid his hand back between Elim’s legs after giving him another smack for his cheekiness. He petted Elim’s hair with his other hand. “If you want this to go any further, you know what you need to do.”

Elim groaned. Kelas yanked Elim’s pants back up and patted his bum. “Off you go.”

Elim went to the kitchen and returned with a platter of vegetables and dip, a human-style snack with a Cardassian twist. He set it upon what could be described as a coffee table. Kelas took a slice of raw Aytlik, dipped it lightly in Yamok sauce and put it in Elim’s mouth. He patted Elim’s cheek as Elim chewed. “Much better.”

Elim swallowed and reached for more. “Join us doctor,” he said to Julian, gesturing to the food (Julian did not notice the subtext of that request).

Julian pulled his armchair forwards and helped himself to some vegetables. Kelas ate some too, resting his hand on Elim’s upper thigh. Julian felt something prod his leg under the table. He looked down, but there wasn’t anything there. Kelas was describing the nutritional value of each of the vegetables, and Elim was listening to him politely and allowing Kelas to feed him. Something touched Julian’s leg again, scooping his foot forwards. Bare toes wiggled against his ankle. He looked down again. Elim was playing footsie with him. 

Julian slid his shoe off and slipped his foot up Elim’s pant leg. Elim glanced at him and smiled. Kelas winked at Julian. He caressed Elim’s cheek and kissed him. Elim pressed his nose into Kelas’ chufa and then pulled him into a long, enthusiastic kiss.  
Julian watched them while eating. Elim and Kelas looked over at him when he made a particularly loud crunch. They laughed. Elim got up, pushed the table aside, and dragged Julian in his armchair towards them. He kissed the surprised ‘Oh’ off of Julian’s face. 

Elim and Kelas kissed, nipped and caressed each other. Elim snaked his foot up into Julian’s lap. He kissed Kelas deeper, massaging his partner’s neck ridges. Kelas moaned when Elim grabbed his hair and gently tugged. Julian’s groin twitched in interest under Elim’s foot. Elim whispered something in Kelas’ ear, and Kelas looked over at Julian, grinning. Elim gently removed Kelas’ tunic and ran his hands down his partner’s back, kissing and nipping. 

Kelas unhooked the hidden fastenings of Elim’s more elaborate attire with the skill of someone who had obviously practiced. He tossed Elim’s top over the back of the sofa to Elim’s protests. When Elim turned around, his knees on the sofa, trying to get his top, Kelas yanked his pants down and smacked him hard. Elim yelled in surprise, his back arching. He shot Kelas a wounded look. When he bent back down, Kelas gave Julian a mischievous grin and smacked Elim again. “Kelas! Ouch! You’re so cruel! Aah! Whatever happened – Ow! To do no harm!”

“You must mistake me for a human doctor. I made no such pledge,” said Kelas.

Elim managed to snag his top and sat back down on the couch, protecting his bum from Kelas. He folded his top and set it carefully on a side table. He put his foot back on Julian’s crotch, and then used it to lift the front of Julian’s shirt. Julian took it off in a seductive manner and threw it at Elim. Elim folded it.

Kelas watched Julian become undone by Elim’s bare feet in fascination at such a display of alien sexuality. The human squirmed when Elim pushed at his crotch, whimpered at Elim’s foot running down his chest, and sucked zealously on Elim’s toes. _Humans._ Kelas tilted his head in amazement. _Who knew?_

Kelas reached under the cushions of the sofa and pulled out a vaguely cone-shaped instrument that came to life at his touch, vibrating and pulsing. He slipped it into his pants while watching Julian writhe and moan.

Elim glanced over at him. “Are you planning on sharing that?”

“Only if you intend to share Julian.”

Elim scoffed. “That’s hardly a fair exchange.” 

He started to try to undo Julian’s pants with his feet.

Julian undid the clasp that was holding up his pants, and Elim whisked them off his legs like a magician removing a tablecloth from a set table. Julian laughed in surprise. _Something you learned while tailoring?_ He signed, raising an eyebrow.

“Are you insinuating I lacked professionalism?”

Elim was moving closer, his head and shoulders winding side to side in a way considered seductive by Cardassians and by those who love them.

Julian made an innocent face. _Not at all Mr. Garak.  _

Elim put his knee on Julian’s chair between the human’s legs and bent over him, pinning Julian’s wrist to an arm rest. He lifted Julian’s chin with one finger to look up at him. “Good,” he said. “I would regret to have to make any disagreeable rumors about me… disappear.”

Julian’s eyes went wide. Kelas would have punched Elim, but the human seemed to take a perverse delight in being threatened.

Julian freed his wrist. _What (do) you intend (to) do to me Mr. Garak?_

Elim grinned maliciously and whispered something in Julian’s ear, pushing Julian back by the shoulders. Julian’s eyes went wider, and his jaw went slack.

Elim stood up straight and dusted off his hands. “Well then. My dear Kelas, you said that you wanted to share? Perhaps we can come up with some sort of… pleasurable arrangement.”

>>\----------o----------<<

After having cleaned himself intimately, Julian emerged from the refresher in Kelas and Elim’s bedroom, wearing a bath robe. Kelas and Elim sat on the side of their bed, both naked. Elim beamed at him as if they were back on Deep Space 9, meeting in the replimat for lunch. He had his hand resting on Kelas’ lower back. Kelas smiled shyly. He was running his hand through his long hair, which was something he did when he was nervous.

Julian went over to Kelas and took his hand. He brushed a lock of hair off of Kelas’ face and kissed Kelas tenderly on the top of his head. Kelas smiled up at him, lovingly. He gently tugged at the ties of Julian’s bath robe. They came undone. Julian shivered.

Kelas scooched backwards onto the bed. He arranged the pillows so that he could lie on his back without pain. Elim put a pillow under Kelas’ knees, and he and Julian helped Kelas get comfortable. 

Julian kissed Kelas softly, his hand caressing Kelas’ smooth, scaled torso.  
_Is this all right?_ he signed.

Kelas hummed yes and pulled Julian closer. Elim lay down on his other side and gently stroked his hair.

Julian was impressed at Kelas’ restraint in not running his hands all over him. Instead, the older Cardassian rested his hands at either side of his head against the pillows. Julian planted soft kisses all over his face and then nuzzled his neck. He could feel Kelas relax. He moved his hand downwards and started to make small circles at Kelas’ chuva. He sucked at his neck ridge. Kelas sighed happily.

Elim ran his hand up Kelas’ thigh. He dipped a finger into his partner’s slit, wiggling it the way he knew Kelas liked. Kelas pushed his hips up, getting Elim to go deeper. “Don’t be a tease Elim.”

“A tease? I’ve been more than a gentleman.”

“A gentleman would know to put his mouth to good use,” said Kelas, pushing Elim in the direction of his lower half.

“Do you see how he treats me Julian? I’m nothing but a toy.”

Julian made a sarcastic crying gesture and stroked Kelas’ neck ridge.

“A toy wouldn’t talk so much,” grumbled Kelas, using his leg to try to maneuver Elim to a more optimal location.

Elim jumped out of his reach and stood at the end of the bed. “Really, he doesn’t even say please! He just orders me around like I don’t have anything better to do than to suck him.”

“Julian, pass me the vibrator I had earlier, will you? It’s on the bedside table.”

Kelas switched the vibrator on and slipped its tapered end inside himself, “Ah, now this is what a toy is. See how it doesn’t complain? You should take notes, Elim.”

Elim crossed his arms and scoffed. Kelas ignored him, choosing instead to make out with Julian while exaggerating how much pleasure the vibrator was giving him. “Don’t pay him any attention,” he whispered to Julian. Julian nodded.

Suddenly Elim lunged forwards and yanked the vibrator away, tossing it out the door. He buried his face in Kelas’ groin, fervently lapping at Kelas’ ajan. Kelas put his hand in Elim’s hair and gave Julian a pointed look. Julian laughed.

Kelas beckoned Julian close and whispered in his ear. “I want to stick my tongue in that peculiar little sphincter of yours.”

Julian’s eyes widened. This wasn’t something that they had previously discussed. Kelas grabbed Julian’s ass.

“I want you to sit on my face. I want to taste you, explore you.”

Julian considered the proposal. Physically, he was quite interested.

“I want to be vile. Let me be vile my dear human. Let me spread your cheeks and lick your bizarre, musky, alien orifice until you squirm.”

Julian laughed. He removed his bath robe and put a leg over Kelas, inching his butt towards him. Kelas massaged Julian’s butt cheeks, running his thumbs up and down Julian’s crevice.

Julian felt Kelas’ breath and then gasped at when Kelas gave him an experimental lick. He put his hands on Elim’s back to steady himself. Kelas buried his face in Julian’s ass, licking, kissing, and rubbing his face in it.

Elim sat up to see the two of them enjoying each other so much. He kissed Julian and then got up.

“Where do you think you’re going, eh?” complained Kelas. “Get back down there.”

Elim rolled his eyes. “I’m being helpful, honestly Kelas.”

He passed Kelas some lube and a purple medical glove. He kissed Kelas’ forehead, and Kelas waved him away. Julian slid off of Kelas and turned so that he could sign.

_One comment about prostrate exams and we(‘re) finished._

“What’s a prostrate exam?” said Kelas innocently as if he didn’t know what a prostrate was.

Julian frowned, wondering if maybe he was serious. Cardassians were built differently than humans after all.

Kelas smiled and pulled his glove on with a snap. He put a dab of lube on his fingers. “You might find this a bit cold.”

Julian pointed an accusatory finger at him. _No._

“I’m just stating a fact!” protested Kelas.

_Pervert._

“Juli-an,” Kelas wined. “Come back! I’ll behave, I swear.”

Julian sighed heavily and put his butt back in Kelas’ face as if it were such a chore. He bent down and idly rubbed at Kelas’ everted prUt.

 _(Are) you trying (to) get my attention Mr. Garak?_ signed Julian.

Elim was sitting on the bed next to him and staring at him.

“Whatever gave you that impression?”

Julian gasped and moaned as Kelas worked his way deeper into him.  
He muttered with his voice, “Shut up and come here.”

Elim’s eyes went wide at hearing Julian speak. He nodded curtly and knelt in front of Julian without another word. Julian grabbed Elim’s hip and mouthed at his ajan. Elim everted almost immediately. Elim gave Kelas a gloating look and Kelas rolled his eyes at him. 

Kelas worked another finger into Julian, pushing deeper, and beginning to move them in and out. Julian moaned against Elim’s prUt, causing Elim to shudder with need. Elim gyrated his hips, using Julian’s mouth to rub at his irllun.

When Julian was adequately stretched, he turned around to face Kelas, kneeling at either side of the man’s hips. Elim entered him from behind and put a hand on Julian’s cock, pumping and thrusting. Julian cried out, arching, his ass cheeks smacking Elim’s thighs loudly. He then bent over Kelas, buried his face in his neck and stroked Kelas while Elim rammed into him again and again, occasionally hitting his prostrate. Kelas hissed dirty things in Julian’s ear, making the human squirm and almost weep with desire. He went up on his knees again, crying out as Elim pulled him backwards, pumping him until his entire body trembled and he released with a shout, showering Kelas in ribbons of white. 

Julian clenching around him sent Elim over the edge too. His body tensed, shooting his seed deep inside. Julian reached down and helped Kelas, who came all over himself with a gasp.

>>\----------o----------<<

“Kelas, your state is atrocious. You need a bath.”

Kelas still lay on the bed, looking like a Jackson Pollock painting.

“That’s merely a matter of opinion, my dear Elim. Why would I ever want to wash all of this off me? I think perhaps I’ll never bathe again!”

Elim turned to Julian. “You grab him under the arms, and I’ll grab his legs.”

Julian took a step backwards, shaking his head. _No way. He(‘s) too sticky._

Elim sighed. “You honestly plan to go to work like that?”

“It’s not like anyone would dare comment.”

“No, I suppose no one would know what to say to you.”

Elim went back into the refresher, his posture showing defeat. Kelas grinned at his retreating figure, and then shouted when Elim tossed a bucket of water over him. “ELIM!!”

Elim lunged at him with a handful of soap and rubbed him down while Kelas spluttered and shouted at him. “I was joking! For the love of Cardassia, Elim! Our bed is soaked now!”

“Maybe you should have considered getting in the bath then!”

Julian just stood there with his hand over his mouth. He had not seen that coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to tinsnip's speculative Cardassian reproductive xenobiology of course.


End file.
